


Jealous Of a Puffin

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, NorIce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway could not believe it... He was jealous of Mr. Puffin. NorIce One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Of a Puffin

Norway sat across from Iceland at the world meeting and couldn't help but to stare at those beautiful eyes and adorable face. But the view of Iceland was partly ruined by that stupid puffin. God Norway would hate to admit it but that puffin got to be around Iceland more than he did. The worst part was that Mr. Puffin knew how Norway felt towards Iceland and always acted as a cock block. Norway could never get alone with Iceland because of that stupid puffin, at least the meeting was almost over. Denmark was hosting and the Nordics were staying at his house. Norway sent the puffin a death glare and the puffin returned a mocking face towards the nation. The meeting ended and nations started to pile out of the room. Denmark's house was in walking distance from the meeting so the Nordics walked together. When they got home. All of them excluding Finland and Sweden went off to do their own thing, but Denmark had beer and that dam puffin was blocking Norway. The Nordics didn't really see each other till dinner. At dinner Denmark was at the head of the table and Norway and Iceland were seated across from Sweden and Finland. Iceland already feed Mr.Puffin and Norway felt very pressured. This could be his chance to confess to Iceland without that dam Puffin talking shit about him and stopping him from getting close to Iceland. A little into dinner Norway told Iceland that he needed to talk to him alone. Iceland sent a confused look to him but followed him outside of the room. They kept walking till they got to Norway's room. Norway pulled Iceland in and locked the door.  
Norway "Ice I have something I need to tell you"  
Iceland "what"  
Norway "Um I um I want.. To take you on a date"  
Iceland "uh ok"  
Norway "wait really"  
Iceland "ya but why do you want to take me on a date"  
Norway "because I love you.. More than a brother"  
Iceland "I love you to"  
Norway was pacing back and forth. Tonight was the night he was taking Iceland on their date and none of the other Nordics knew about the brothers love. Iceland came down the stairs looking stunning and adorable but before the couple could leave the house a angry Mr. Puffin flew out of the kitchen and onto Iceland's shoulder.  
"Where do ya think you're going with this douchebag Ice"  
"None of your business, now leave me and my little brother alone"  
"It is my business I don't trust you with Ice"  
"I'm his brother"  
"And your in love with him"  
"So"  
"So I guess you don't mind if I tell everyone about your date"  
"Wait.. What do you want to keep your mouth shut"  
"I'm coming on this date, make sure you don't try anything"  
"Fine"  
Norway had a romantic night planned with a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town and a movie at home. But Mr.Puffin made it impossible for Norway to get close to Iceland. Every time Norway said something Puffin made a comment and every time he tried to wrap a arm around Iceland Puffin would fly to Iceland's shoulder. When they got home Norway gave up the idea of a movie and just wanted to give Iceland a good night kiss. But puffin knew this and told him off. Norway was exhausted from having to deal with that dam Puffin and now just wanted some sleep. Once Norway was cozy in bed he closed his eyes and before he could drift off, thunder. Great now I have to deal with this loud noise... Wait Thunder. Iceland slowly opened Norway's door. Iceland always slept with Norway when there was thunder. Now Norway had his beautiful brother coming to sleep with him. No doubt that dam Puffin would sleep through this which meant Norway finally had Iceland all to him self.  
Iceland " Nor can I sleep with you tonight"  
Norway "of course little brother"  
Norway moved over and gestured for Iceland to hop into bed. Norway pulled Iceland into a tight embrace.  
Iceland "sorry about our date nor.. I still had fun with you"  
Norway "it's ok Ice we can always have more"  
A loud sound of thunder crashed and Iceland almost jumped out of bed.  
Norway "hey little brother I know what will get you mind off the thunder"  
Iceland "what"  
Norway lifted Iceland's chin up and pressed his lips against Iceland's. When they separated Norway stuck his fingers in Iceland's face and ordered him to suck. Once Norway's fingers were slick he flipped Iceland over and inserted one into Iceland. Once Iceland got used to the feeling Norway added another and once he deemed Iceland's entrance stretched enough he removed his fingers and positioned his member at Iceland's entrance. Norway slowly entered and let Iceland get use to his size. Once Iceland gave Norway a ok to start moving Norway went slowly but with each moan Iceland made he went faster till he hit Iceland's prostate. Iceland's let out a scream and begged Norway to hit it again. Norway started to pound into Iceland's prostate till Iceland came onto the bed. After that Iceland got Tighter and Norway came in Iceland's ass. Norway pulled out and Iceland snuggled into his chest. Norway felt very accomplished, not only because he fucked the love of his life but Iceland was his and that dam puffin couldn't do anything about it

BONUS  
Norway and Iceland got dressed and headed down stairs. When they got to the kitchen they sat down with the other Nordics. It was silent until Denmark spoke up.  
Denmark "so Nor we heard some interesting sounds last night and I bet fin you fucked Iceland, am I right"

Ty for reading, what did you think and check out other NorIce fanfic's from me.


End file.
